Dark Woods Circus
by XNeko-AliceX
Summary: Tdos los circos son graciosos y divertidos... todos menos este. Songfic


**Canción: Dark Woods Circus- Miku, Kaito, Rin y Len (Vocaloid)**

**=Ni bakugan ni sus personajes me pertenecen=**

* * *

><p><strong>Morino ne okuno okuni arunda<strong>

**Sono CIRCUS**

**Zachou wa ookina meni**

**Takai se jyuu metre**

**CAST wa minna yukai**

**Katachi wa hen dakeredo**

**Tottemo tanoshiinda**

**Kurai morino CIRCUS**

— ¿Un circo?— cuestionó un niño de cabellos rosados. Si bien recorría el sitio solo porque estaba siguiendo un lúgubre camino de tierra decidido a ver a donde le conducía. Se pudo imaginar cualquier lugar como destino, todo, menos aquel espeluznante establecimiento.  
>Unas largas sombras se formaron, a lo que el niño giró muy exaltado admirando un par de personas con unas medidas sobrehumanas. Parecían estar parados en zancos, pero no era el caso.<br>— Un visitante ¿Eh? ¿Ya viste eso mira?— rió extrañamente uno de aquellos seres de gran altura. Sus ojos oscuros y cabellos verdes hacían contraste con su piel clara cubierta por aquel traje de gala. Por su físico y claramente su tono de voz se definía que era un chico, un chico muy alto. Al menos 3 metros, y eso parecía quedar corto.  
>— ¿Cómo te llamas?— Habló la alta chica de cabellos anaranjados y ojos azules. Tenía un largo vestido rojo sangre hasta los tobillos solo se contemplaba la piel en su rostro y brazos, pues el resto era cubierto por sus vestimentas.<br>— Disculpa si te asusté, mi nombre es Mira y el es Ace— señaló al peliverde que estaba atrás de ella.  
>— Soy Lync ¿Qué es este sitio?— preguntó el pequeño pelirosa<br>— ¿No es obvio? Es un circo, pero este es especial… "El circo de deformes"— seguía con esa risa perturbadora  
>— ¿Puedo entrar?— preguntó, a lo que ambos jóvenes de gran altura asentían.<br>Al ver entrar al pequeño ambos desvanecieron esas simpáticas y perturbadoras risas.  
>— Puedes entrar, pero esfuérzate en salir. Si él te ve… te querrá para su colección— murmuró el ojinegro viendo el sitio que era cubierto por una inmensa lona.<p>

**Hutatsu atama mono**

**Igyouno utahime ni**

**Tsumetai mono tabero no aoi kemonoga**

— Vaya… ¿Solo son tres espectáculos?— se decepcionó el ojiazul con cabellos rosas.  
>— Vaya… hoy tenemos un pequeño público… ¿Te gustaría ver a los actores?— le preguntó un joven de cabellos amarillos y unos ojos azules. Vestía una chaqueta negra cubierta con una especia de capa en color rojo, aunque el rostro no se le veía completamente por un antifaz que tenía colocado.<br>— ¡Claro!— exclamó Lync ignorando el escalofrío que le recorrió la columna erizándole la piel.  
>Caminaron hasta detrás del telón cambiando totalmente la perspectiva de las cosas. Aparte de los dos chicos que había visto anteriormente había otros 3… no más bien 4.<br>— Hola…— Saludó un poco temeroso el menor a una cabellera anaranjada que escondía parecía estar hablando sola.  
>— ¡Hola! Spectra debió traerte hasta acá ¿Verdad?— rió simpáticamente mientras el pequeño sonreía confirmando su teoría.<br>— ¿Cómo te llamas?— preguntó el menor, iba a seguir interrogando de no ser por que las palabras quedaron atoradas al ver una segunda cabeza en el mismo cuerpo.  
>— Alice, y el es Shun— la pelinaranja se presentó y también presentó al chico con el que compartía cuerpo. Aquel tenía cabellos negros y cortos al hombro, de piel morena y ojos color miel con una mirada no muy amistosa.<br>— Ingenuo…— pronunció Shun desviando su mirada a otro lado— Mejor ve a molestar a otra parte—  
>Lync se estremeció<br>— Ignóralo… siempre está de mal humor— se disculpó Alice sonriendo mientras el ojiazul se retiraba a visitar a otra chica  
>Unos segundos más llegó con una joven de cabellera azul celeste amarrado en dos coletas y unos ojos opacos de color verde.<br>— Soy Runo… ¿Y tú?— preguntó con una voz apagada, como si estuviera al borde del llanto.  
>— Lync… ¿Te ocurre algo?— esa pregunta encolerizó a la joven que le dirigió una mirada cargada de odio que por algún motivo no podía manifestar abiertamente.<br>— ¿Crees que me gusta estar así?— gritó descargando tanta desesperación contra el niño — ¿Acaso crees que estoy aquí por gusto?—  
>— Yo… lo siento. Pero no tengo culpa de nada— se defendía de los gritos de la joven<br>La desesperación que sentía, el hecho de no poder tener un cuerpo normal como el resto. Si bien su silueta era envidiable sus piernas no lo eran, pues estaban completamente deformes dando la apariencia de estar invertidas. Y recordar eso era entrar en un ataque de desesperación a la joven.  
>— Cálmate… por eso estamos todos juntos— Se le acercó un joven castaño.<br>A diferencia de todos los que conformaban el espectáculo era el único, sin mencionar el anfitrión, que parecía completamente ordinario.  
>— ¿¡Cómo quieres que me calme!— El joven había abrazado a Runo pero esta de tanto enojo comenzó a golpear en el pecho del castaño, aunque el mismo parecía indiferente a tal acción.<br>— Si sigues llorando te sacaré los ojos…— incluso pareciendo amenaza extrañamente era un consuelo entre ellos dos.  
>— Idiota—<br>— Sabes que tus ojos se ven deliciosos— rió con una pizca de tentación a los orbes de la chica.  
>Tales comentarios hicieron que Lync se asustara. En ningún sitio decir que quieres comerte a la persona que te gusta es bien visto, y menos cuando se dice en serio. Al menos que seas un caníbal, claro.<br>— Estamos por comenzar, vete antes que te me parezcas apetitoso— se dirigió al pelirosa el cual salió corriendo a las gradas al escuchar que ese chico quería ingerirlo vivo.

**Nozomarete umarete kitawake jyuanai kono karada**

**nande sonna mede miteiruno?**

**kooga kusatteku**

La joven de cabellos azules bailaba y cantaba con gran habilidad. Si bien solo cuando su vestido se alzaba se contemplaba la horrible enfermedad que esta tenía, pues mientras no se vieran sus piernas no parecía más que una típica joven como cualquier otra.  
>— Pensar que en acción es muy diferente que estando detrás de esa carpa— se fijó el pequeño que estaba sentado en las gradas.<br>Pues actuaba con tanta naturalidad y cantaba llegando a unas notas de un difícil acceso con gran facilidad y fascinación.  
>"<em>¿Crees que me gusta estar así?"<br>_— Dudo que te guste, pero por algún motivo naciste así. Y así te quedarás ¿No?— respondió por lo bajo al recordar aquella pregunta  
>— Me pregunto si en realidad naciste así—<br>Finalmente Runo se escondió detrás del telón dando por finalizado su acto.

**Kurusiiyo kurusikute sitakaga naito**

**kanajyowa ittanda**

**soredemo kono CIRCUS wa tsuzukunda**

No tardó mucho para que el castaño apareciera demostrando su tolerancia a comidas extrañas y temperaturas gélidas. Más que un espectáculo parecían como si lo estuviesen torturando.  
>Seguidamente apareció un moreno bien conocido para el menor, sin duda era aquel tipo amargado o de carácter antisocial. Shun.<br>Al parecer emitía una risa obligada, pues estaba claramente tenso al momento de ayudar a su compañera a hacer malabares.  
>— ¿Cómo será que quedaron de esa manera?— se preguntó<br>Era cierto, se podría decir que fueron hermanos siameses, pero no tenía ninguna similitud que probara su hermandad.  
>Ella se veía un año o dos más joven sin contar la gran diferencia de carácter o diferencia física.<br>No habían nacido así.  
>Alguien los había mutilado para quedar de esa manera.<p>

**Tanosiiyo tanosiiyo**

**kono CIRCUS wa tanosii**

**kusatta mi tokeru meni**

**tadareta hadaga utsuruno**

A diferencia del moreno la pelinaranja podía esbozar una risa que confundía y escondía perfectamente su tristeza por estar de esa manera atrapada en un circo.  
>La comparación de "un ave enjaulada" se quedaba corta.<br>Estar en ese sitio era mil veces peor que estar encerrados, pues al ave no se le torturaba o maltrataba.  
>Cuando el pequeño pelirosa miró a su alrededor se fijó en que habían llegado unas que otras personas más. Pero todos le restaban importancia a las deformidades de los actores, riéndose sobre lo horrible o ridículo que se veían.<br>— Ya veo por qué esa desesperación— murmuró —Nadie puede entender mejor que ustedes la sensación de estar aquí—

**Sinitaiyo sinitaiyo**

**kokokara dasite kudasai**

**sorewa muri nakototo darekaga itteita kigasuru**

Antes de que todos los miembros del espectáculo dieran su reverencia anunciando el final del entretenimiento Lync buscaba la salida del lugar. Pero tuvo la desdicha de toparse con Spectra, el cual le miraba con intriga.  
>— ¿Ya te vas?— preguntó con una expresión difícil de descifrar.<br>El niño asintió en absoluto silencio.  
>— Vaya… pero… ¿Te gustó la función?— intentó arrancarle alguna palabra del pelirosa.<br>Nuevamente le dio la razón sin hablarle directamente  
>— Ellos… ¿Ya eran así antes de estar aquí?— preguntó intentando no sonar o parecer aterrado.<br>—Así es… ¿Por qué?— lo primero que se le cruzó por la mente al rubio es que alguna de sus mascotas había hablado de más, y de estar en lo cierto necesitaba saber cual para poder castigarla apropiadamente.  
>— De Runo y Dan es creíble que sean por enfermedad. Ella pudo nacer deformada y el castaño a comer cosas raras y ser insensible a temperaturas…—<br>Spectra supo que él había deducido todo por sí solo  
>— Ajá— le incitó a seguir<br>— También es posible lo de Ace y Mira, pero…—  
>— ¿Pero qué?— insistió Spectra<br>— Pero no me creo lo de Shun y Alice… no parecen ser siameses, entonces…—  
>— ¿Crees que fui yo?— se adelantó<br>Spectra se rió sonoramente al escuchar el sí por parte del niño.  
>— No eres nada tonto… ¿Sabes?— lo tomó de la muñeca y le tapó la respiración hasta desmayarlo por falta de oxígeno<br>El pelirosa cayó al suelo inconsciente  
>— Espero que te guste el circo… por que pronto formarás parte de él— esbozó una gran risa cínica dirigida al próximo miembro del espectáculo<p>

El placer de uno es la tortura de otro

Y el placer de aquel rubio era ver como su circo de gente mutilada aumentaba en número cada vez más.

* * *

><p><strong>Al fin! Al fin lo termine *O* Tenía un buen rato matándome en cómo adaptar la historia jeje y muchas gracias a LaRoussSeidy y Sora-Tsuki13… consciente o inconscientemente me dieron ideas para poder terminar el songfic.<br>De nuevo con mis perturbadoras ideas xD por algún motivo me gustan esas retorcidas canciones de vocaloid… y no tarde y se me ocurre alguna otra trama.**

**Ideas, sugerencias, quejas, amenazas, todo bien recibido X3**


End file.
